


Revelation

by lady_dorkula



Series: King and jester AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is best dad, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Barebacking, Batjokes, Because Medieval times, Bruce Wayne as the king, Court of Owls again, Fluff, Jack Napier as the jester, King and Jester AU, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Selina makes a brief appearance, Smut, and feelings too, like a lot, those bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula
Summary: In which the king and the jester learn something new about each other, but that knowledge has rather messy consequences for both of them.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: King and jester AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621057
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This part was supposed to have a lot less "action" in it but my fingers slipped again, oops. This part takes place some time after the beginning of their secret affair when certain realizations happen. And I'll leave it at that so you can find out the rest on your own. Hope you enjoy! ^^

They both collapsed on the bed, panting, covered in sweat. Jack swept his hair back and his mouth twisted in a wicked self-satisfied grin, riding high on the absolute pleasure of their intimacy. He would either sink into the soft bed or drift up into the sky with how ethereal his body felt. The beauty of it was that he couldn’t pinpoint the exact sensation.

“I should rile you up more often if it will get me these results, will definitely feel it tomorrow and know you were the reason for my oh-so-unfortunate pains” he turned his head to shoot Bruce with a cheeky smirk and a wink when their eyes met. His hand snaked its way up the king’s heaving chest to end up cupping his jaw. “You hurt me in the best way possible.” His gaze lowered to Bruce’s mouth and sealed their lips together, moving his body to lay half on top of the bigger man as their tongues brushed, wanting to taste each other again. “I wonder how long you can keep it in your pants if I don’t give you what you want...At what point would my incessant teasing make you snap and just take me, show me how bossy and assertive you can be. Maybe I should test it,” Jack giggled excitedly while Bruce let out a noncommittal hum in response. “Oh, the climax of this story would be riveting!”

“Test me at your own risk, I can’t promise I’ll be gentle,” Bruce warned, knowing the fool was more than willing to play with fire and survive it. He carded his fingers through Jack’s hair and tightened his grip, tugging at his head to bear his throat and assault the sensitive spot just under his ear that he knew drove his jester mad. Well, madder. Jack let out a gasp and a chuckle, leaning more into his lover’s mouth that could stir him back to action as easy as that. “I swear you must have been sent by the devil, tempting me to break all of my rules.”

“Yeah, maybe I was,” Jack’s tone was a little more serious all of a sudden which didn’t escape Bruce’s attention, he was perceptive like that but decided not to press the matter. The somber expression was gone in a flash as the jester quickly masked whatever emotion he let slip with another smirk. “Besides, rules are meant to be broken, darling, I’m just happy to lend a helping hand.” He snuck his hand down to Bruce’s crotch and massaged it slowly but with enough pressure to elicit a reaction from his lover, pleased with himself when the king gasped with surprise. The evidence of their recent activity was smeared all over his hand as he gave the length slow but deliberate strokes.

“Really, you want to go again already?” Even Bruce was surprised how quickly it piqued his interest, his cock was reacting to the ministrations judging by the way his blood started to rush to his nether regions so soon after he had spent himself. This fool was really going to be the death of him if he kept it up, his body was betraying him and giving in to the stimulation. Death by sex, what a way to go. They would be writing legends about it. Or jokes. Bruce pressed his other hand against the small of Jack’s back, pulling him closer.

“What gave it away? Was it my hand on your cock?” Jack bit his lip and gently fondled his balls too, resuming with stroking his length that was gradually getting heavier and harder in his grip. The desired reaction brought a victorious smile to his face as he leaned closer to his king. “It agrees with me so I win, my king.” The smaller man licked under his jaw, leaving a wet trail up to his ear, licking the soft flesh and sucking it between his lips. Of course, it garnered him with the response he was aiming for, he knew Bruce’s body pretty well by now. “How about you fuck me again, I’m already more than well prepared after the thorough dicking you gave me earlier, it will be so easy to just slip back in and do it again. Use me so I won’t be able to walk straight in the morning. Give it to me, Brucie, I swear I lose my mind a little bit more each time and I can’t get enough of you,” Jack purred and mewled into his ear, touching him just right to get his cock all hard again for his own personal satisfaction.

He wasn’t just his servant, but the devil himself whispering such sinful words into his ear, Bruce was finding out how weak he was for the dirty talk. Jack was unlocking something deep inside him he didn’t even suspect he had skulking in the corners of his mind or subconscious, freeing the version of himself he never quite knew. His lover was so free with expressing his desires, not caring how depraved it might sound or look and it was rubbing off on Bruce who was eager to explore this uncharted territory together with Jack, falling even harder for him in the process. He was doomed from the very beginning, but in time he learned how to embrace those feelings and allow himself this indulgence. If anything, this guilty pleasure felt more like a blessing.

“As you wish,” Bruce gave in, and maneuvered Jack off him and adjusted on the bed until they were both laying on their sides, chest to back. Bruce was always amazed how Jack’s pale skin looked so otherworldly in the dim light, his neck inviting to be kissed and body fitting just right against his strong frame, teasing him with a suggestive roll of his hips. There was something irresistible in the way their skin touched, sharing the heat and mixing their drying sweat. The king craved to taste his salty skin, touch him everywhere, and feel his body give under the weight. Bruce pressed an open kiss on his neck as he slid his hand up Jack’s thigh, and the jester knew what to do, quickly winding it over Bruce’s leg to give him better access. 

“Mmm, just like that,” Jack sighed with content as soon as Bruce eased in him without any effort, welcoming the intrusion like it belonged there, body already pliant and relaxed, his walls sufficiently stretched and ready to accommodate his cock for another round. It filled him so good that the smaller man arched his back and pushed his hips to get even more of him, deeper, greedy for all of it. He hummed and reached back to tangle his fingers in the soft black hair, offering his neck to receive more of Bruce’s kisses which just added more to the fire to the pit of his stomach, sensitive skin tingling from the stimulation. Now if only his king would start moving it would be even better. “Did you want me to beg for it? What does a guy have to do to get plowed around here?” Jack tried to fuck himself on the hard length.

“Maybe next time I should test and see how long you can go without having my dick plow your pretty ass senseless, before you start begging for it,” Bruce mirrored Jack’s words from earlier, emboldened by the dirty talk, giving a bite on his neck and snapping his hips roughly into Jack’s heat, which earned him a surprised yelp, evolving into a moan with the next powerful thrust. He felt the hand tighten its hold in his hair and pull almost painfully. The wanton moans that were slipping out of Jack were proof enough that he enjoyed the roughness of their joining, rocking his hips into it to meet the thrusts. Bruce was drowning in all the delicious sounds his lover made, how he moved his body to get more, how he struggled to cling to him and take all of him so readily.

All traces of coherent thought were lost as soon as Bruce started fucking him in earnest, all he could do was to try and hold onto whatever was within reach, get some purchase so he could meet the powerful thrusts that shook his body on the inside and out. Jack loved every bit of it and he let his lover know about it with the overly enthusiastic praises he showered Bruce with.

“Y-yes! Split me open with your big cock!” Jack groaned and turned his head to try and look at his king, his irises full-blown and his vision blurred with ecstasy. “You feel amazing, Brucie, I-Ah!” Jack’s breath hitched when Bruce took him in hand and began jerking him, keeping pace with his relentless thrusts that hit home every time, right on his prostate, not giving his lover any chance to catch his breath or adjust before he was overwhelmed with even more pleasure. The smaller man was a writhing mess, mouth agape, eyes glazed as he tried to keep them fixed on Bruce while they moved their bodies in unison.

The king couldn’t resist the lustful look in his eyes and finally claimed his mouth in a sloppy and desperate kiss, their whimpers and moans mixing together and forming beautiful music, feeling his lover tremble from the assault on every part of his body. Bruce pounded into him faster and harder, desperate to satisfy his own primal urges, they were both so close, unable to slow down even if they wanted to delay the inevitable. There was only so much a guy could take before he couldn’t keep himself together anymore.

Bruce was the first to take the plunge when his pleasure reached its tipping point, growling into Jack’s mouth as they kissed. His hips snapped hard, burying his cock deep in his lover as his body was shaken by the powerful orgasm, spilling his release into the welcoming heat, milking himself dry in Jack whose insides were delightfully squeezing around his throbbing cock.

Jack followed him over the edge shortly after, right when Bruce recovered enough sense to continue stroking Jack’s weeping length so he could get to finish as well. Bruce was far from a selfish lover. In his pleasure-drunken state he still showered the jester with affection, continuing to kiss him, getting even higher on Jack’s choked moans and cries, how their sweaty skin stuck and slid together while the smaller man desperately tried to fuck into his hand until finally unraveling. With a groan he emptied himself on Bruce’s hand and on the sheets, writhing, mind blanking out, body and soul completely undone. He shivered when Bruce trailed a path of slow kisses along his neck, skin tingling and oversensitive even at the smallest touch, especially in the wake of his mind-blowing orgasm.

“Mm, Brucie, my king, my darling,” Jack shivered and purred at the light smooches, bearing his neck more and pressing his back more to his lover’s chest, caressing his hair and enjoying the display of affection. “You make me never want to leave your bedchambers. Look how much fun we are having,” Jack chuckled and bit his lower lip when Bruce sank his teeth on his neck just hard enough to leave a mark. “They should add ‘best lay in all of Gotham’ among your titles. I could write songs about your many exploits of the romantic variety, with all the juicy bits!”

“I’d rather you didn’t, though my opinion hasn’t stopped you before,” Bruce smiled against the jester’s skin and nuzzled on his neck, inhaling his scent. He moved to slip out of Jack completely, much to his lover’s disappointment. He snuggled up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him close as he relaxed his head on the pillows and nestled his face against the back of Jack’s head, breathing him in. The scent so very Jack, it was strangely calming. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling tired and ready to fall sleep. “I don’t want you spilling ALL of my secrets, Jack,” Bruce gave a small amused smile and buried his nose in the jester’s hair.

“But you’re just so…perfect, it’s annoying,” Jack grumbled but his words didn’t pack any punch, he knew Bruce would get the jab and he did, answering with a hum and a hand splayed on his stomach, keeping him there. The jester took that as a sign the king wanted him to stay the night which brought an odd sense of satisfaction and comfort he couldn’t explain. The soft breath against the back of his head, the warmth of his lover pressed against him, the strong protective arm wrapped around him, the tangle of their legs, it all felt too good and right somehow. Which was probably not a good thing. That was not the plan, Jack thought. But he was happy?

He was happy. Jack sighed and shifted in Bruce’s embrace, turning around to face him and snuggle up to him, which Bruce welcomed, wrapping arms around each other and tangling their legs again. “Better,” Jack whispered and concentrated on his lover’s breathing. As time passed it grew slower and more even which meant he was close to falling asleep. It was calming, comforting. Maybe they were getting too close for comfort but he couldn’t help but gravitate towards Bruce.

Try as he may, though, the jester couldn’t stop his mind from buzzing with too many questions, doubts eating at him. The only thing he was sure was he liked Bruce too much, he cared for him, maybe even more. By the time Bruce was already fast asleep Jack was still being plagued by his own thoughts, playing out different scenarios in his head, finding that he didn’t like their outcome. The thing he dreaded the most ever since the king…Bruce and him…Jack grumbled with frustration but even that sound didn’t wake his lover. The feeling was only growing heavier, more overpowering and harder to ignore, it was getting increasingly harder to breathe.

So Jack disentangled from Bruce, careful not to wake him up, and tried to put some distance between them, scooting to sit at the edge of the bed as he tried to calm himself down. He looked at his hands as if they were stained and dirty but there was nothing on them. Could he do it? His eyes shifted to pile of clothes, knowing he always kept one handy just in case. For what he agreed to do. But could he do it? After everything? He did not expect things would turn out the way they did. He didn’t bet on the king being such a sweetheart, or developing such strong feelings for him.

The jester focused on the candle which was still burning but probably not for too long judging by the occasional flicker of light. It would soon give way to the moonlight streaming through the windows. Bruce stirred behind him, laying on his back, still blissfully unaware of his lover’s distress and the internal conflict that was raging on in his head. The movement drew Jack’s attention, shifting on the bed to look at Bruce. Jack admired his lover wistfully, how his chest rose and fall with every breath, how his face looked downright kissable, how softly he snored, at peace in his sleep. Jack cursed quietly because it was all so awfully endearing. The guilt was too much to bear anymore and his developing feelings were not making this any easier to deal with, only getting himself deeper in this beautiful mess. He had to come clean, even if it meant putting himself in danger. Oh, to hell with the danger, he was more afraid how Bruce would react if he told him. That he would…

Jack rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms with a little too much force than he had to, trying to chase the doubts and fears away. This was new. Being afraid. And not for the reason he expected either. The jester took a deep steadying breath, it was now or never. The more he waited the more painful it would be. He couldn’t keep this dreadful secret anymore and would rather Bruce learned it from him instead of finding out from someone else later on.  
Jack reached his hand out to wake Bruce up, squeezing his arm and shaking it gently, not wanting to spook him as he whispered ‘Bruce’ a few times until his lover finally managed to open his eyes, confused and disoriented.

“Wha-? Jack, what’s going on?” Bruce tried to focus on him with bleary eyes, pushing himself up on the bed to get a better look at the smaller man. “Why aren’t you asleep? Is it morning already?” He looked around to find it was still dark outside which only made him feel more confused and concerned. Jack looked grim, more serious than he was used to seeing him.

“Sorry I woke you, it’s just that…I wanted to talk to you. Now. Tell you something. It’s…I-“ Jack’s eyes were looking at anything but Bruce as if searching for something, an easy way to say this perhaps. There would never be an easy way to say this. His thoughts were in complete disarray.

Bruce noticed his distress, scooted closer to him and cupped his cheek, compelling Jack to focus on him, trying to calm him down from whatever was troubling his mind. 

“Hey, hey. You can tell me, Jack, it’s okay,” the king cooed, brushing his cheek with thumb and seeing the panic in his lover’s eyes. “You’re scaring me, what’s going on?” Bruce moved to pull him into an embrace to comfort him but the smaller man pushed him away, batting his hand off without thinking, a kickback reaction to his rising panic.

“Why are you so good to me?!” Jack almost cried, voice breaking. “I don’t deserve your kindness, not when-“ A tear finally rolled down his cheek, but he brushed it off quickly before Bruce could move to comfort him again, as if afraid of the tenderness.

“It’s going to be okay, you just need to tell me what’s wrong,” Bruce made a placating gesture, giving Jack the space he needed even if he wanted to hug and calm down his lover. 

“I can’t do it, I can’t-” Jack sobbed in his hands, shaking his head in anguish. 

“Yes, you can,” it took all of Bruce’s self-restraint not to embrace him, he hasn’t seen Jack like that before and it was honestly terrifying him. Instead he tried to remain calm and soothe him with his voice, speaking softly. “Yes, you can. I believe-”

“No, I CAN’T, you don’t understand,” Jack took his hands away, revealing a face covered in tears, lips twisted in a wide smile but his eyes were the saddest he had ever seen them. “I can’t kill you, Bruce…” Jack laughed but it sounded more pained than genuine as more tears rolled down his cheeks. “Isn’t that the funniest joke you’ve ever heard?”

“What?” Bruce was floored. Of all the things he expected to hear from Jack, this wasn’t it. His body froze as his mind raced to figure out if he heard correct and this was not just some weird nightmare of his. “What do you mean, Jack?” 

“I can’t kill you! I don’t want to!” the jester let out a sound in between a giggle and a sob, and shook his head as if disbelieving his own words. “Why did you have to be so good? Why did you have to go and make me fall in love with you? I can’t-“ This was definitely not how Jack saw this conversation going, losing his cool this fast, but he was always quick to act on his emotions, for better or worse.

“Fall in-? Hey, hey! I don’t know what is happening, but we can-“ Bruce tried to diffuse the situation before Jack interrupted him again, this time his misty eyes were glued to his, determined.

“I was hired to get close to you, by the Court of Owls, or that’s what the guy said when he offered the contact. It was supposed to be a fun job, killing a king, causing chaos. But whatever I thought you were going to be you proved me wrong. So wrong…I thought you were some boring pompous ass who couldn’t see past his own nose, that I would be doing this kingdom a favor, but you turned out to be…you. Kind and generous, dark and interesting, I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. And I quickly realized this contract was going to be difficult to fulfill because I didn’t want you dead. I don’t want you dead! I can’t! I can’t stand it anymore, Bruce, I had to tell you, didn’t want to keep lying to you!” Jack finally averted his eyes, ashamed.

The king sat there dumbfounded, processing everything Jack had said, looking at the jester as if he had grown a second head. From shock to sorrow, he forgot how to breathe as he sat in silence for a long time processing all the information, before his low voice cut through the stillness like a sharp knife to the heart.

“A lie. Everything was a lie? Everything we’ve been through and done…was a lie?” Bruce sounded cold, dejected, but the heartbreak still showed in the way his voice broke at the end. “You were just pretending this whole time?” Bruce’s eyes misted over as he spat the last part with pained bitterness. “You should have just killed me instead.” He moved off the bed, pulling his pants on quickly, refusing to look at the jester, or maybe he felt too hurt to do so.

“NO!” Jack got up too, rushing to the king so he could hear him out, searching his face desperately and trying to get a hold of him to get him to listen. “That’s not true!”

“Don’t touch me!” Bruce roared and turned his back to Jack, finding it difficult to look him in the eyes anymore. He tried to calm down but his heart was breaking more with every second that passed as realization hit him.

“Please, Bruce, listen to me! Everything that happened between us was real! My feelings for you are not a lie, I never faked any of it! I do…love you,” Jack was looking pleadingly at Bruce, willing him to turn around, reaching out to touch him but stopping himself before his hand connected, knowing he would probably push him away again. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to hate me for it!” More tears streamed down his cheeks, he was done holding back his sorrow and regret, more so caused by the coldness of his lover’s actions and words.

Bruce listened to the jester’s desperate confession and pleas, finding it difficult to turn around to face him, partly in fear he would find out Jack was really telling the truth, partly because he didn’t have the strength to see the devastated look on his face. He couldn’t hide the betrayal he felt, that this was all just a sick joke on him. He sighed and turned his head only partially in warning, still not properly looking at the other man, making the difficult decision for them.

“Get out…I want you out of the castle by dawn. If you were anyone else I would have you imprisoned for treason.” The coldness of his voice stung like ice. Bruce clenched his jaw, anger and heartache clouding his judgement, but he couldn’t bring himself to harm Jack despite the betrayal he felt right now. So he gave him the chance to leave.

“Bruce, please, I love you,” Jack choked up, moving around Bruce to face him so he could see he is not lying, but the king averted his eyes and refused to look at him.

“Just go,” was all Bruce said as a tear finally broke and fell down. It was painful to be this close to his…to Jack, and if he looked at him now he would break completely, he was already in pieces that were barely holding together, ready to scatter at the slightest breeze. Or by the anguish written on Jack’s face.

Jack searched his eyes desperately, hoping Bruce would finally meet his eyes, but the stronger man stubbornly refused to budge. Jack sighed and quickly wiped his tears as new ones threatened to fall, moving away defeated. He barely held back the quiet sobs as he dressed up in a hurry while Bruce stood in silence, stubbornly refusing to give him his attention or talk to him about it. His words were final. This was what Jack feared would happen.

“My feelings for you are not a lie, they never were.” Jack was at the door now, turning to look at Bruce who still couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes, even as a farewell. “Goodbye, Bruce,” his voice shook. He stole one last glance at the king and left the room.

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, jaw still clenched almost painfully so as he finally turned to look at the door as if Jack would still be there only to find emptiness and silence in his place. It was like all of his strength had left him along with Jack as he collapsed on the floor, burying his face in the bedsheets, finally letting out the sobs he was holding in all this time. His crying was not dignified in any way, and it didn’t make him feel any better no matter how many tears he shed. He felt used and lied to, betrayed and heartbroken, he desperately wanted Jack’s words to be true but he didn’t know if he could trust him anymore.

The candle had burned out some time ago. Between the stifled sobs and the cold comfortless silence, Bruce didn’t even notice the last of its flickering light as it died an indifferent death, leaving him alone with the darkness. But his world had gone dark way before that happened, as soon as Jack walked out the door.

Suffice it to say, Bruce barely got any sleep for the rest of the night. His heart ached too much to give him any peace of mind and body, but he felt like it was what he deserved for being such a fool. He barely touched the food while dining in the great hall the next day, staring listlessly into the distance and missing everything his nobles were trying to tell him or gossip about. He had no appetite or want for a drink, much less the need to engage in small talk. He instantly regretted looking at the empty chair that Jack usually occupied, excusing himself from the table and going to sulk in his throne room, by himself. It was still early to give any audience yet so he just gave himself over grief, wallowing in his solitude. His steward, of course, noticed the change in the king’s mood and didn’t give Bruce the chance to shut himself out.

“Sir, may I ask what has happened to our court jester? I heard he disappeared this morning.” It was obviously the wrong thing to ask judging by the sour look Bruce gave him before looking away, trying to brush it off or mask his displeasure at the inquiry.

“I dismissed him. He is no longer in our employ,” Bruce supplied after a long pause, his frown growing deeper.

“Ah, I see.” Alfred held his hands behind his back as he listened. He was neither blind nor stupid not to notice the odd affection Bruce had for Jack, which made this sudden change all the more baffling. He had a feeling it would not be a good idea to press too much when Bruce was feeling gloomy, but it was also not a good idea to leave him to his brooding, it would only get worse. “Did he finally say the wrong thing? He has some mouth on him, I’ll give him that.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Bruce looked confused, as if trying to figure out or remember something, looking at Alfred a little sheepish and uncertain. “You’re a good judge of character, Alfred. Do you think he could have been pretending to be someone he was not this whole time?” His question was awfully specific and he almost regretted giving away the possible reason for his distress.

“He looked rather genuine in his unpredictability. Annoying, yes. Making rude and uncalled-for remarks, yes. But he didn’t strike me as much of a pretender outside his entertainment routines. The twisted enjoyment he gets from annoying everyone seemed like second nature to him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he finally got to you too.” Alfred considered it some more. “Has he done something?”

“Yes. Well…No. He hasn’t done anything,” Bruce responded after a long moment, still deep in thought, contemplating Alfred’s words and rewinding back to last night and what Jack had said. God, he could still hear his anguished pleas and it broke his heart even more. So did the thought he was never going to see him again. Has he really done anything? Bruce was so hot-headed and affected last night to think clearly and respond accordingly. Has Jack really done anything to harm him until now? All he did was confess the truth. If it was the truth. He had to be a really good actor to be able to fake all this. Bruce shook his head, it was all getting too much and he needed clarity.

“Perhaps some training is in order then,” Alfred suggested, sensing Bruce’s turmoil. Whatever had happened between the two of them, it was hard to ignore how greatly it has affected the king. Alfred knew focusing all this energy on something physical would help Bruce clear his mind, take out his frustration in a healthy way so things would start making more sense. “I will make the necessary preparations,” he declared without giving the king a chance to protest.

Bruce was grateful for Alfred’s help, he knew him so well, letting Bruce deal with his problems in his own time without asking too many questions, steering him with a couple of well-meaning nudges in the right direction. He nodded in agreement and watched his steward retire out of the room. “Thank you.” 

It took quite some time to get done with his audience, responding to different appeals, trying to look as professional as always, showing no sign of his sorrow. As soon as it was over he made for the armory where his armor and weapons were waiting for him, opting to go without any heavy armor and just train with a sword. He got into a more or less simple shirt and pair of pants that would allow him free movement, picking the dulled sword that was prepared for him before going out to the training grounds.

There were a few other knights training with their squires who saluted him respectfully, some offering to train with him. Bruce just wanted to forget, wipe his mind clean of all the clutter of emotions that made the truth hard to see. He needed order, something he could trust. He could trust his skills, the ones he honed to perfection with years of practice. He didn’t hold back as he swung his sword around as graceful as a dance, clashing against that of his fellow knight’s, getting into the rhythm of the fight, not giving any ground. It all narrowed down to his hand and his sword, his whole body moved with familiar ease, always striking true. He swapped partners as all the other knights took turns to spar with the king. Bruce pushed himself further, he wanted to feel the burn of his sore muscles. Maybe as a punishment to himself. He needed a pain that was worse than the one he felt in his heart.

The vigorous exercise was sobering. He was sore and drenched in sweat by the time he called it a day, thanking his knights and retreating into the castle to clean himself and rest. He felt exhausted from the training and the lack of sleep last night, but most of the tiredness was due to his emotional distress.

It was getting dark outside by the time Bruce returned to his chambers, the sight of it immediately causing memories to resurface. He sighed and sat at the table where a plate of food was waiting for him. Alfred. Bruce couldn’t stress enough how much Alfred did for him, taking care of him even more than a father would care for his son. At least he could find support in him. He took a bite of the meat, sipping on some wine as his mind inevitably led him back to his jester. No, he wasn’t his jester anymore. 

God, he missed Jack so badly. He had replayed last night in his head so many times already and it hurt more each time he recalled Jack’s face, the desperation and hurt in his voice. Bruce drank the whole cup of wine in one go, closing his eyes and sighing. Jack had been sent here with the specific task to get under the king’s skin and murder him when he was at his weakest or most vulnerable. Bruce couldn’t ignore that fact. But he also couldn’t ignore the fact that Jack actually came forward with this on his own instead of Bruce learning about it from someone else. The jester was either brave or foolish to do so, and Bruce knew for a fact that Jack wasn’t foolish.

“What have I done?” The king contemplated what happened. He lowered his head in his hands, tears were once again welling up in his eyes as his mind raced. “He refused to do what he was sent here to do, he didn’t go through with it, he didn’t want to. That must mean something.” He shook his head as a tear dropped on the table, thinking. “He told me he loved me and I just kicked him out on the street like a dog. He knew he was going to suffer one way or another and he still told me. Lord help me, but I love him too, despite everything.” He wiped his tears and took a deep breath, willing his mind to calm so he could decide what to do next. He was too far gone to just brush his feelings under the rug and forget about them. Jack was the one good thing that happened to him and he just pushed him away like it didn’t mean anything. He hoped he was not too late to try and salvage this. That Jack wasn’t already long gone.

“I’m such an idiot, I have to go find him!” Bruce decided, pushed himself off the table and started for the door before realizing he couldn’t go out looking like this into town, everyone would recognize him immediately. He rummaged through his closet to find the simplest looking shirt and pants he could find, ruffling his hair into disarray so he wouldn’t look too well-put together in order to blend in with the common people. It was the best ‘disguise’ he could do, or the best he had the patience for right now. He rushed out of his room, navigating through the castle halls and small corridors, avoiding any guards and servants until he was in the clear. It was late enough already so there were not many people still out and about, luck was on his side. 

He snuck by the stables, using the shadows to his advantage. He decided to roll in the hay a little bit and stain his hands and shirt with some dirt, a bit on his face too as if he had been working all day outside the castle. This disguise would have to do, at least he looked less of a king and more like a peasant this way. All he cared about right now was finding Jack, hoping he hasn’t left town yet. He had to try.

There were guards stationed at the gate of the keep but Bruce knew his way around the place. He could try to avoid being seen. Or maybe he could play the part, hide in plain sight. He saw a basket full of apples near the stables and took it, starting towards the gates. He kept his head low and his body hunched as he walked, pretending to be just a tired servant who was going back home after working at the castle during the day. The guards didn’t spare him anything more than a cursory glance before deciding there was nothing special about him, people came and went all the time, especially servants. Bruce kept up the ruse until he turned a corner of a side street. He sighed with relief that it worked and left the basket in an unassuming place, before he realized he had no plan. He was making it up as he went.

“Where could he have gone?” Bruce stopped to consider his options. It was late, if he was still in town he would probably be looking for shelter, somewhere to spend the night. And the only place he could think of that offered rooms for the night was the inn. Yes! It was a safe first bet, he could feel he was on the right track. 

He made his way through the streets, most of the people were probably home at this point, enjoying supper with their families. The market had already closed which meant less traffic on the merchant’s street. It was dark and no one would bother looking too closely at Bruce while he was dressed like this, so he didn’t bother sticking to the back streets. A woman came out of nowhere and bumped into him. When Bruce turned to apologize, all he got as a response from her was a knowing smile and a wink before she disappeared in a side street, just as she had appeared. It took Bruce a few moments to realize his coin purse was missing. He didn’t have much with him, just a small sum in case he needed to pay someone for information, but it still left him shocked he was played like that. He ran to where the woman had disappeared but there was no sign of her anywhere, it was as if she disappeared into thin air. Oh, she was good! He’d better watch his pockets and valuables next time he was out on the town.

Bruce was getting side-tracked, he didn’t have the time to deal with pickpockets right now, he had a goal and losing his coins to a thief was not going to thwart his search. Maybe it was for the best, he looked poor so he might as well be the part too. From king to pauper, just like that. He only hoped the woman had greater need of his coins than he did.

It didn’t take too long to arrive at the inn, he could hear the boisterous voices of men singing and laughing inside. The stench of ale hit him as soon as he opened the door. It was strong enough to make him cringe but he soon got used to the smell, more interested in taking in what was happening in the room. There were a few men playing dice in one corner, some were having a very loud argument that seemed like it would soon escalate into a fight. A woman, most likely serving the drinks, was sitting on a man’s knee, laughing at his stories. A couple of shady looking characters were sitting in a dark corner, eyes darting around as if afraid they would get caught red-handed while they talked quietly. Something else got his attention, though. A familiar voice roared on the other side of the room.

“Say that again to my face, I dare you!!” It was Jack! He was here! The elation from seeing Jack was quickly replaced with concern as he inspected the scene. Jack seemed to be antagonizing or being antagonized by a burly looking man, a head taller than him, who appeared unfazed by the snarling threats.

“Cocksucking freak!” The burly man spat in his face and pushed the smaller man back. Bruce was staring wide-eyed at the scene, rooted to the spot. Instead of responding with anger, Jack just smiled dangerously at the big man, wiping the spit off his face with his sleeve.

“Well, wouldn’t YOU like me to be?” Jack snickered, giving his opponent a menacing smile. The smaller man looked poised to attack. “We could go upstairs and find out if that’s true or not,” he challenged the burly man with a dangerous glint in his eye. Bruce spied something shiny flash in his hand, the sight finally getting him out of his stupor as he sprung to action before things could escalate further. He rushed to stand between them and interrupt the argument right when the big man was about to grab Jack and probably strangle him to death or break him like a twig.

“Hey, Jack! Old friend, long time no see!” Bruce boomed and patted Jack on the shoulder, drawing both of their attentions to him instead. It took a quick second for Jack to recognize him, eyes going wide with disbelief before he gave an almost face-splitting grin aimed at Bruce. 

“Bruce?” Jack asked incredulously before quickly realizing Bruce was in disguise so he played along. “I mean, Brian! That was your name, right? It’s been too long. Good to see you old buddy!” Jack completely ignored the burly man now, all of his attention on Bruce, clapping his shoulder with excitement. His anger had completely evaporated as soon as his eyes landed on his king. “Join me for a drink! I’m buying this time!” 

“This your friend, Jack?” Bruce nodded and asked, looking at the big man innocently, like he didn’t just stumble upon them almost coming to blows. “He can sit at our table if he wants to, we can offer him a drink.” Jack immediately shot a baffled look his way, but Bruce knew exactly what he was doing, not even flinching as he stared down the big man.

“Whatever,” the burly man brushed them off and bumped into Bruce with a little too much force as he made his way to his own table, thankfully far enough from theirs. Bruce sighed with relief yet again tonight. He was running on adrenaline at this point, sooner or later he knew he was going to crash. 

“Bruce! It’s really you!” Jack yelped and jumped to hug him tightly, as if Bruce would slip away or disappear into thin air if he let go, taking his breath away. 

“It’s me, Jack,” Bruce returned the hug, already feeling like the missing piece of his heart was back where it belonged, feeling like he could breathe again despite the crushing embrace. He tried to ease Jack off him gently before he caused another scene to attract everyone’s attention, and most likely their ire. “Let’s sit and have a drink,” he suggested. 

“Yes!” Jack nodded excitedly and looked at the innkeeper, snapping his fingers. “Another round for me and my best friend over here!” He sat down opposite Bruce on the table and looked at him as if he hung the moon and all the stars in the night sky. “You were amazing, Bruce! You played that guy like a fiddle, even I believed you! This whole acting gig suits you! Imagine what you can do if you use this talent to your advantage.” Jack chuckled delightedly.

The serving woman unceremoniously dropped two big mugs of ale on their table without any care if it spilled or not, giving a bored ‘there you go’, obviously disinterested in doing her job, instead making her way back to cavort with the man she was sitting with earlier.

“I suppose it is not too late to discover new talents,” Bruce chuckled at the comment and returned his attention to Jack, before his smile gradually fell, assuming a more serious expression as he looked at the other man. “I-“

“I know,” Jack didn’t let him continue, moving to hold his hand on the table for a moment before pulling away, minding his surroundings. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“No, I do. I’m sorry,” Bruce looked regretful, words were failing him just when he needed them most.

“The fact that you have gone out to search for me by your lonesome, dressed like a dirty peasant who rolled in the mud, willing to mess with rude, angry men in a seedy inn to defend me says more than enough, darling,” Jack gave him an easy smile, so happy to see Bruce again after he thought he would never get to do so. It took everything not to just climb over the table and kiss him senseless, as if it’s been years since he last saw him. “Though it would have been fun getting in a fight and teaching that fool some manners. Even if he wasn’t entirely wrong about the cocksucking,” Jack giggled.

“I mean it, Jack,” Bruce tried to remain serious because he needed to say this after everything they had been through. To let Jack know he cared about him just as much and that he was sorry he hurt him like this. To think he could have lost him forever because of his stupid pride and stubbornness was an idea he didn’t want to entertain anymore. Jack was here, with him.

“And I probably deserved it, your anger and disdain,” Jack still kept a small smile on his face. “It’s not every day that you hear your lover was meant to kill you,” he tried to joke about it. “That messes up with a man’s head, let me tell you.”

“Maybe, but I still should have gone about it differently. You were ready to face the consequences, opening up about it only to be met with a cold and brutish response. I felt so many things that I couldn’t sift through what was true and what was a lie. Obviously, we’ll have to talk about this more later, but what I know for certain,” it was Bruce who rested his hand across the table this time, waiting for Jack to take it, “is that I can’t lose you too.” 

“So you…forgive me?” Jack asked hopefully, taking his hand without a second thought, and giving it a squeeze. Bruce remained silent for a moment, savoring the reassuring touch before he finally responded.

“There is nothing to forgive, you were just being honest with me and that means everything. I hope you can forgive me too for being such an ass to you.” For once, Bruce didn’t care if someone saw them holding hands so he didn’t rush to pull away. Everyone looked too drunk or engaged in their own little world to pay attention to them right now.

“All is forgiven, Bruce. Try as I may, I can’t bring myself to hate you. Plus, you have a nice ass,” Jack bit his lip and smiled endearingly, melting the king’s heart. “I’m so happy that you feel the same way, I could burst into song right now.”

“Please, don’t,” Bruce chuckled, amused at the jester’s antics, but he would rather not deal with everyone’s eyes trained on them right now.

“Okay then, maybe later! I could sing a song just for you, in bed,” Jack winked, suddenly perking up. “Oh, does this mean I get my job back?” Jack asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

“Of course, Jack, I wouldn’t have anyone else be my court jester,” Bruce reassured him, brushing the smaller man’s hand with his thumb.

“Good! Then I won’t have to gut some unfortunate bastard for taking my place,” Jack quipped but the king was not entirely sure that was meant as just a joke. The jester took a few large gulps of ale and slammed the mug on the table, sighing at the taste of the drink. It was awful compared to the ale he had at the castle but he shrugged it off, he’s had worse. He leaned over the table, closer to Bruce, his eyes dark and scheming. “So feeling adventurous, big boy?” At Bruce’s raised eyebrow his smile grew even more leery. “How about we go outside and have a little more fun?” He wiggled his eyebrows at the king. “You know, have a proper reunion?” His eyes trailed down Bruce’s body, or what part he could see, knowing what treasures were hidden under those dirty rags. He licked his lip absent-mindedly.

“Jack!” Bruce was outraged by the suggestion, but he would lie if he said he wasn’t intrigued by it or considering it. He looked around the room as if scared someone would hear even though Jack said that quiet enough just for Bruce to hear. “You realize this is dangerous, right?”

“Isn’t that the point, dear? So why don't you show me you meant everything you said,” Jack snickered and squeezed his hand before he let go and stood up from his chair, going to the innkeeper to pay for the drinks, shooting Bruce a challenging look as he went for the door, knowing the king would follow.

Bruce was probably going to regret this but he quickly trailed after him without giving his brain too much time to form a protest or reason against doing so. He knew he wanted it even if common sense rebelled against that decision. It was a night for taking risks. 

They got out of the inn and rounded the building. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be anyone outside on the streets, just a man near the entrance of the inn who had passed out from having one too many drinks tonight. Bruce felt both nervous and excited as he followed Jack until they were nicely hidden from view, tucked away in a dark corner behind the inn. Someone had to be following them to know they were even there in the first place.

“I swear, if anyone-“ Bruce tried to warn him but Jack shushed him and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing his lover close, brushing their noses together and breathing his air.

“Shhh…Enough talking, more kissing,” Jack whispered and sealed their lips in a hungry kiss, sighing into it contented, pulling his king closer as he deepened the kiss. He never thought he would get to taste those lips again after last night, he was going to make sure he sears that memory in his mind so he would never forget. Bruce wouldn’t let him forget, oh no. Not with the way he devoured him right now, not letting him catch his breath, suffocating him so deliciously slow, so good it made his eyes roll back. It was like releasing a flood and all Jack could do was try to hang on to anything he could, in this case, Bruce. Only he could sweep him off completely like a force of nature, and he wouldn’t even resist it, drifting on the powerful current, wherever it would take him.

Bruce crowded his lover, pressing him hard against the wall. Jack didn’t complain, in fact, he hummed into his mouth, loving the force with which he was handled. The smaller man wrapped a leg around Bruce’s waist and rubbed himself on his thigh insistently, already half-hard in his pants, with no sign of slowing down as he urged his lover on.

“Fuck me, Bruce, make me yours,” Jack whispered as soon as he managed to break the kiss, gasping when Bruce pressed his thigh harder between the jester’s legs, kneading his ass so nicely he felt like he was already on cloud nine and they had barely even begun. “I want to feel you again,” he whispered against his lips, stealing his breath away with another hungry kiss. He was starving for his king.

“I want you too,” Bruce managed to say between kisses, tugging at his lover’s pants to pull them down. Maybe it was the thrill of their surroundings, getting to touch and taste Jack again, Bruce was ready to throw caution to the wind and just do what they both wanted, not that he could stop. It was too late to turn back now, “Missed you, Jack.”

“You won’t have to miss me for long, handsome,” the jester chuckled and in turn cupped Bruce’s crotch, delighting in the fact he was already so delectably hard, biting his lip as he looked into Bruce’s eyes despite the darkness. It was awfully romantic, just them under the moon, a silent witness to their passionate reunion. Jack had to admit it looked surreal, the way it hung like an angelic halo over his lover’s head, like a crown made of light. He stilled for a moment, awestruck, hypnotized. His dark knight’s kiss brought him back from his silent revelry.

Jack tugged down Bruce’s pants, low enough to take out the hard cock, licking his hand generously and taking the length in hand to coat it with his spit. He did the same thing after a few strokes, making sure the cock was at least somewhat slick for what was to happen next. It wouldn’t be enough but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to feel Bruce inside him again.

Bruce bit through a moan when the jester palmed, massaged and touched him so right, even just the sight of him licking his hand and then taking him in hand was erotic as hell. He couldn’t help but buck into the hand, almost ripping Jack’s pants off as he pulled them down his hips, enough to give him access to his goal, not even bothering to take them completely off. Bruce lifted his lover off the ground, using the wall to support some of his weight. He waited as Jack obediently wrapped his legs around his waist, or as much as he could with the pants in the way, before Bruce buried his cock inside his lover, to the hilt, in one smooth motion.

Jack gasped at the sudden intrusion, even though he knew what was coming, clutching to Bruce more tightly and trying to adjust to the big length that was stretching him so good it hurt. He was a sucker for the pain Bruce gave him even unwittingly, and Bruce knew that too. That was why the bigger man didn’t bother with warning him, because he knew his lover got his kicks from it.

“Ah, Bruce, you burn me up inside so badly, I need you to move, give me more,” Jack mewled, trying to push his hips and fuck himself on the cock but Bruce had him pinned down too well to allow any room for that.

“Anything for you, Jack,” the bigger man bent Jack’s legs even more, effectively pressing them against Jack’s body. It allowed Bruce to get even deeper inside him before he started moving at last, giving shallow thrusts that gradually grew in force and pace. Bruce pressed his hand over Jack’s mouth to stop him from moaning too loudly as he changed his angle, trying to hit his prostate more consistently with each snap of his hips. It only made Jack moan louder into the hand, wetting Bruce’s palm with his hot breath and tongue as he expressed his approval, incoherent as it was.

“Mph-Bwuce,” Jack mumbled against his hand, more lewd noises escaping his mouth, not quite muffled by palm that Bruce held there to keep him quiet. His eyes were hooded and full-blown as he kept his gaze on Bruce who was struggling to stay quiet too, clenching his teeth and biting through his own moans. The bigger man made the mistake of removing his hand from Jack’s mouth for a moment, and as soon as that happened Jack whimpered loudly, not caring if someone heard him or not. “Yes, so good! More! Almost-”

Bruce claimed his mouth to shut him up again, drinking up every wanton moan that left his body. He rocked his hips with precision and intent, not even his own need would dissuade him from abandoning his mission to give Jack the best orgasm he could. The jester was practically putty in his hands, there to receive anything Bruce would give him, reduced to a whiny mess, drowning the king with his wet kisses. It couldn’t get any more carnal than that.

Jack gasped before letting out a drawn-out groan into Bruce’s mouth, his body spasming an insides contracting violently around the cock as he came hard, length twitching and spurting his seed in hot streaks between their bodies, tightening his hold around Bruce as he rode out his orgasm. 

That was all it took for Bruce to finally let go and surrender to his own need, satisfied in the knowledge he got Jack exactly what he wanted, impaling him with his cock, pushing hard inside him as he came too, letting out a barely suppressed animalistic growl. His length throbbed, pulsing out his juices into the welcoming heat, giving a couple more bucks for good measure, making sure he gave all he could to fill his lover up and claim him. 

They both panted, foreheads pressed together and sweaty as they tried to catch their breaths, both of them smiling dopey and satisfied. It was easy to forget where they were right now, that the night belonged to them and only them. They shared the air, the heat, the space, and the time, nothing and no one else mattered at that moment. 

“How’s that for reunion?” Bruce managed to gather his senses enough to speak again, kissing Jack’s cheek affectionately.

“Best reunion ever!” Jack chuckled breathlessly and enjoyed the kisses Bruce pressed all over his face before giving him a lingering kiss on his lips that he could easily get lost in. “We should do this again sometime. The sex against the wall thing, not the separation,” Jack specified, wiggling against Bruce. “Maybe next time you can take me from behind,” he licked his lower lip seductively, already imagining how it would feel.

“You minx, fresh off sex and already tempting me with more,” Bruce gave him another kiss, enjoying the afterglow of their joining, but also knowing they should probably make themselves more presentable again and sneak back into the castle. He wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as he could but they couldn’t afford to stay here all night. They were definitely going to snuggle on his bed when they get back, the king thought. Reluctantly, Bruce pulled out of his lover and lowered him down carefully so Jack could stand on his own two feet. Bruce tucked his own cock back in his pants and wiped his hands on his shirt. It was ruined, but it was too dark for anyone to notice what exactly it was stained with anyways.

“That’s me! And don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it too,” Jack countered, feeling the blood rush through his legs again, feeling more steady on his feet. He pulled his pants up, knowing he would have to change them when they get back, they were going to get soaked in all of Bruce’s seed. It was already dripping out of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt some twisted satisfaction in knowing his king ruined him so thoroughly, leaving such a sticky mess inside him. If his eyes hadn’t already adjusted to the darkness he would have missed the knowing smile on his lover’s face. But he didn’t. Cheeky bastard.

“Oh, I have thought about it, but right now I feel like I want to sleep for two days straight,” Bruce joked but he was pretty sure it would really happen if he let it, seeing as how tired he was after running on nothing but adrenalin and heartbreak the past day and night.

“Let’s get back home then, my king,” the jester said and closed the distance between them, resting his hands on Bruce’s chest and gazing at his king. Bruce gazed back into Jack’s eyes and leaned even closer, just a breath away separating them. He could think of only one word. Love, right on the tip of his tongue when it was met half-way.

His kiss was all the affirmation Jack would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, apologies for the angst. Believe it or not, I thought about making their separation more dramatic and prolongued, but I was too weak-willed and didn't go through with the potential soul-shattering misery even if it would make for some great drama, but it already hurt me enough writing this much. So sorry if you are into pain and suffering, and if you are into happy endings - you're welcome. Thought that their relationship would have hit some bumps in the road as it developed, but a little hardship only strengthens their bond. Truth be told, my plans were different, but this idea has been circling around in my head for a while so I thought, why the heck not, and it wouldn't leave me alone until it was finished. Maybe that "bar fight" can happen another time, wanted Bruce to use his brains more than his muscles in this instance.  
> Anyways, thanks again to @bloodybess110 (on tumblr) for brainstorming ideas with me, and to @okie-jokie for their inspiring art. And the biggest thanks to you for reading this hot mess. Comments are love! <3


End file.
